makeyourstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Warriors
Prologue This story takes place on a Planet called Phobos were the 3 Heroes of the Story live. These heroes are: Apocalypse, a Twelve Year Old Boy, Sylvia, a Twelve Year Old Girl, and Raiden, an Eleven Year Old Boy. They live a normal life until... Chapter 1 (At Middle School) Apocalypse: Well I'm bored. Darnit! Raiden: Yeah. The only fun here is the Training Grounds. Apocalypse: Yeah, well I remember that one time when I got to the top, then tripped over someones Cyber Lance. (In the background) 8th Grader: Hey has anyone heard that there is going to be a Cyber Battle Tournement on the 20th? 6th Grader: Really?! Sweet! I'm going to practice my Swordsplay in that matter! Apocalypse: Hey, where is this tournement going to be? 8th Grader: Oh, it's going to be at our School's Stadium! Apocalypse: OK! Thanks! Raiden: What? What are they talking about? Apocalypse: They are talking about a Tournement. At our school. Raiden: Rea- (Sylvia come running out the door) Sylvia: How is school? How is everyone? How is Exodus? Raiden: Oh God, not you... Sylvia: (Enraged) WHAT?! CAN YOU ATLEAST SAY HI?! ALL YOU CAN SAY APPARENTLY IS "Oh God, not you..." LIGHTEN UP A LITTLE BIT OKAY?! Apocalypse: Wow... I'd never expect you to yell... Sylvia: OK... I'll stop yelling. Raiden: (Scared) O-O-O-OK... t-t-thanks... (Ring Ring) Teacher: Time for Math! Raiden: Wait... Math?! Crap! Sylvia: Math isn't crap. It's fun! Apocalypse: OK, see you all at class! Chapter 2 (After Math class) Raiden: WHY DO I NOT STUDY MATH?! Sylvia: Why do you not study math Raiden? Raiden: I'M NOT ASKING A QUESTION!! Apocalypse: Ugh... (Facepalm) Sylvia: Fear my Angel Charm! Apocalypse: Wait... WHAT?! You're having a Cyber Battle?! Raiden: Yes! Apocalypse: Don't think you will leave me out of this! All: Cyber Battle, INITIATE! (All warp into Cyber Zone) Battle Program: Welcome to Cyber Zone! I am a Battle Program. Please activate your Armor Cards or Armor Charms. Sylvia: Angel Charm!! (Angel Suit appears on her) Raiden: Power Card!! (Power Suit appears on him) Apocalypse: Uh... Black Card? (Black Suit appears on him) Yes! Finally my epic Black Armor appears! Battle Program: Apocalypse has 1000 HP. Sylvia has 1300 HP. Raiden has 700 HP. Battle Program: Apocalypse has 300 Power. Sylvia has 200 Power. Raiden has 700 Power. Battle Program: Apocalypse has 700 Defense. Sylvia has 500 Defense. Raiden has 300 Defense. Battle Program: GO!! Sylvia: Angel Bow! (Shoots Angel Bow and it hits Raiden) Battle Program: Raiden has taken 300 Damage! Raiden: Power Sword! (Hits Sylvia with it) Battle Program: Sylvia has taken 1299 Damage! Sylvia: That almost took me out... I only have 1 HP Left! Apocalypse: ACID RAIN!! (Throws Acid Rain Capsule into the air and it hits Raiden and Sylvia) Battle Program: Sylvia has taken 500 Damage! Sylvia has been defeated! Battle Program: Raiden has taken 500 Damage! Rained has been defeated! Battle Program: Apocalypse is the winner! All: Cyber Battle end! (Back in the real world) Apocalypse: Don't EVER fight again or I'll give the same treatment AGAIN. Sylvia: (Huff) (Puff) You are... good... (Huff) (Puff) Raiden: (Huff) (Puff) No... way... (Huff) (Puff) Teacher: Time to go students! See you all tomorrow! Apocalypse: Finally! Sylvia: Well, bye! Raiden: Bye! Apocalypse: Bye! Chapter 3 (At Apocalypse's House) Apocalypse: I'm home! ...... Mom? Exodus? Exodus: Moms not here. She's at the hospital. Apocalypse: Why? Exodus: Genesis. Apocalypse: He's due today?! Exodus: Yes. Apocalypse: I bet that he'll be able to play "The Nemesis Saga". Exodus: I don't know. He might! Apocalypse: Well I hope he's good at "The Neme- (Knock) (Knock) Exodus: Huh? Mom's back already?! (Exodus opens the door) Sylvia: Hi! Raiden: Hi! We overheard that Genesis was due today! Congrats! You both now will have a Baby Brother! Exodus: Thanks! Apocalypse: Thanks... too bad we can't drive over there. None of us have License and we don't know how to drive. Dad died when I was little so he can't drive us... so... dang... (In the background) ????: Hello Boys! Apocalypse: ......! It's Grandma! Yay! Exodus: Yay! We can all go to the hospital now! Chapter 4 (At the hospital) Exodus: Well we are finally in the Hosp- (The lights go out) Exodus: Uh... what just happened? Apocalypse: I don't know! Sylvia: (Scared) This is what happens in Horror Movies before the person gets killed! Raiden: (Extremely Scared) HELP!!! ????: (Pulls out Cyber Knife) This is going to be a real life horror movie! Raiden: Uh... Crap... Sylvia: (Scared) EEK!! Apocalypse: Who the heck are you?! ????: Joe Medisin. Apocalypse: You here to kill us?! Joe: No, just the rich girl! Apocalypse: Well you'll have to go through me, Raiden, and Exodus first! Joe: So, you want to die first? Then watch the blood flow down your body! Apocalypse: Cyber Battle, INITIATE! Chapter 5/Joe Medisin Doctor Program: Joe Medisin HP: 5000 Doctor Program: Joe Medisin Power: 600 Doctor Program: Joe Medisin Defense: 800 Doctor Program: Battle... START!! Joe: Vialed Poison! (Throws a vial of poison into the air and it breaks) Apocalypse: Agh!! Doctor Program: Apocalypse has taken 500 Damage! He has 500 HP Left! Apocalypse: Power Blast!! (Hits Joe Medisin with Power Blast) Joe: Agh! Doctor Program: Joe Medisin has take 900 Damage! He has 4100 HP Left! Exodus: Poison Spear!! (Stabs Joe Medisin) Doctor Program: Joe Medisin has taken 400 Damage and Poison Status Ailment. He has 3700 HP Left! Raiden: Strength Boost! (Uses it on all but Joe Medisin) Doctor Program: Apocalypse's Power went up by 300! It is now 600! Doctor Program: Sylvia's Power went up by 300! It is now 500! Doctor Program: Raidens Power went up by 300! It is now 1000! Joe: Power Blast! (Shoots it at Exodus) Exodus: Counter Shield! (Exodus pulls out a Shield which deflects the Energy with more power) Joe: Huh?! GAH!! (Gets hit by Power Blast) Doctor Program: Joe Medisin has taken 1500 Damage! He has 2200 HP Left! Apocalypse: Finisher!! Power Smash!!! (All the attack Joe Medisin with a Power Blast) Joe: GWAH!!! (Goes flying backwards) Doctor Program: Joe Medisin has taken 2200 Damage! He has been defeated! All: Cyber Battle! End! (Back in Real World) Apocalypse: You!! Why would you need to kill Sylvia?! Joe: That... is for you to... find out... for me... I'm just a pawn... (Grabs his Cyber Knife and kills himself) Chapter 6 (After fight at hospital) Apocalypse: (Injured) Huff... puff... (Falls on the floor from injuries) He... almost killed me... Exodus: Apocalypse! You okay? Apocalypse: Huff... I... don't know... (Falls unconcious) Raiden: Someone! Get him to an ER! Doctor: OK! (Brings Apocalypse to Medical Room) Sylvia: (Scared) T-thanks guys! Raiden: It's fine. Exodus: Anytime. (Six Hours Later) Apocalypse: Ugh... where... am... I...? GAH!! Doctor: You're badly injured and poisoned from the Poison Vial that the evil guy hit you with. Apocalypse: I... need to go... home... Exodus: No Apocalypse! You're too injured. You have to stay here! Sylvia: Yeah. Raiden: Don't worry, we'll be fine! By the way you have a little visitor coming in through the door. Apocalypse's/Exodus'/Genesis' Mother: Apocalypse! Are you okay? Apocalypse: Ugh... I'm poisoned... Genesis: (Is sleeping) Apocalypse: I see... I have... a new... Baby Brother... right...? Guh... (Falls unconcious again) Sylvia: Well I have to go now. Bye! (Leaves the room) Raiden: Same here, I have dinner and homework. Bye! (Leaves the room also) Chapter 7 Exodus: ... I'm bored. I wonder how Apocalypse is doing... Sylvia: It's boring at the current time. And the tournment is tomorrow. Raiden: Who car Category:Cyber Warriors Category:BTL1234's Stories